


盛世Flos Regum Arthurus

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在阿尔比恩相爱的夜晚。<br/>一篇pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	盛世Flos Regum Arthurus

****盛世** **

****Flos Regum Arthurus** **

****

安亦

 

城堡的走廊两侧，古老石墙上都点上了火把，火光下年轻国王的面孔明暗不定，腰间的长剑碰撞着锁子甲，漫长的走道里留下回荡的脚步声。转角处守卫纷纷行礼致意，他略微点头，转身向自己的卧室走去。他知道乔治在他去参加盟国国君饯行宴之时，肯定将房间打扫得一尘不染，自己临出门前扔了满桌的文书也一定被分门别类地整理好堆放起来。不得不说，自从原先的仆人晋职为宫廷法师之后，他的房间整洁度有了跨越性的改观。

除了他们肆意相爱的夜晚。

次日他们在晨光中醒来，乔治会懂得小心回避（第一次端着早餐推门而入，正撞见法师黑发的脑袋从大床上乱成一团的被单中冒出来，一脸惊恐，身边仍是国王安详的呼吸声——那标志了乔治这个五大国最优秀仆人的职业生涯中最尴尬的一刻，他凭着多年练就的素养放下餐盘一言不发地退了出去，从此涨了经验），留给他们足够的时间和空间。如果沐着晨曦再次卷入全新一天的激情，也只有他们知道。

也只有这种时候，宫廷法师才会重拾男仆的业务，收拾起散落满屋的衣衫枕被，有时会亲自去厨房拿来可怜巴巴的一点早餐，顺势取笑国王的身材。

亚瑟推开门进屋，嘴角爬上笑意——桌上摆好酒壶明显被挪了位置，一只空杯歪立在一边，盘子里的水果也被人消灭了大半，彻底破坏了乔治精心摆放的水果组合图案。亚瑟大步来到桌边，扶正了被推到一边的椅子。某人笨手笨脚的印记还真是无处不在。他随手拿起盘里的葡萄吃起来，一边四下环顾。初秋的夜晚刚刚开始泛凉，壁炉里显然是不久前还燃得很旺的炉火痕迹。他习惯性地瞥一眼绒幔遮围的大床，却只看见铺好的被单和拍松过的枕头，他的法师并不像他有一瞬所想的那样，在那堆华丽而舒适的被单中间，甚至也并不在房间内，虽然他已经相当放肆地在房间里到处留下了存在的证据。

 

“我还以为，把我的夜宵糟蹋成那个样子以后，你至少会晓得待在屋里，而不是畏罪潜逃。”亚瑟的声音在背后响起，法师偷笑起来，转身面对着门边的国王。亚瑟已经脱掉了宴会时的礼袍，上身只穿着那件半旧白衫，薄薄的亚麻质地，并不能掩盖艰苦训练和多年征战塑造的肌肉曲线。一见亚瑟，梅林的魔法甚至比他反应更快，立刻让壁炉里燃起了火焰，不想让他的国王在这秋夜着凉感冒。（尽管，尽管，他满可以对自己说，那个菜头生起病来，照顾可太麻烦。）

“宴会上吃了那么多，我想你也不需要夜宵了。”他咧嘴一笑，两人同时跨步上前，拉近了距离，“抱歉我没能陪你一起，魔法使用者大会今天需要我去。”

“阿赫恩国王让我转达临行前未能再见到宫廷法师的遗憾之情，”亚瑟的目光在他的脖颈处流连，“他表示希望有朝一日，我们可以一同访问科努克城堡。你的领巾呢？”

“被不知道谁拿去洗衣房洗了吧，我一时也找不到了。”梅林笑起来，仿佛知道亚瑟接下来的话：“那是因为你是五大国最丢三落四的白痴，现在你不用干仆人的活，简直是整个卡梅洛特的幸运。”他选择不用言语回应，而是又上前一步，任凭国王的目光落到他的锁骨，又向上一点一点，移到嘴角，最终停住。

“那你还不是让我在你身边那么多年。”耳语几不可闻，气息拂过耳边，国王微微颤栗，双臂不由自主地收紧在法师的腰间。隔着梅林的上衣，他也能感知他温热的体温，他瘦削修长身躯的棱角，和其下蕴藏的不可见的强大力量，让他安心，沉静。在他允许自己触碰梅林的身体之前，那个总被他称作白痴的男仆，总会用他傻傻的笑、毫无礼数的态度、可笑的耳朵和那些逆境中出现的睿智话语与默默陪伴，给他无穷而难以言明的宽慰力量。如今梅林在他紧紧的怀抱中的体温，喷在他耳边的浅浅呼吸，和他身上的草药气味，又强化了这种感知。他的唇印在梅林颈窝裸露的皮肤上，感到梅林微微倒吸一口气，也收紧了环着他的手臂。他们在房间中央长久而缓慢地拥抱，等待彼此触碰的体温渐渐趋同上升，一边用嘴唇在对方的脖子、脸颊和手指上留下一排排细吻。在他们终于慢慢相视而笑，凑上前开始今晚第一个正式的吻时，亚瑟感到心头又一次被涌来的暖意和巨大幸福淹没——梅林属于他，他也属于梅林，不论灵魂或身体。嘴唇相碰的那一瞬，他猛地想起他们第一次试图亲吻，那是在剑栏之战胜利之后，阿瓦隆湖畔：希德族人治好了他的剑伤，他从混沌中醒来看见梅林泪眼的笑，那么像个白痴，却也那么美；他们相视片刻，梅林一手扶在他的颈边，第一次吻他——那第一个吻结束在经验不足的鼻子碰撞和来自双方的窃笑中，然而意外地美好。从此后他们交换了无数的吻，温柔，绵长，火热，忧伤，愤怒，慵懒，戏谑，他只在瞬间闪回了那滑稽的第一个吻，便溺进了当下正覆在自己唇上的柔软触感。他一点点忘却周围的存在，卷进让他上瘾的吻中，只能感到梅林的唇舌和自己的纠缠，梅林的手指缓缓贴上他的后颈，梅林的身躯和自己紧紧相贴，仿佛迫不及待要合二为一，然而他们继续徐徐长吻，因为他们拥有整个长夜和未来。

炉火的热度渐渐暖遍房间，他们身体接触的热度也逐渐升高。“所以，你把我的炉火熄了，是早就设想好了让我来这咯？”亚瑟不给他回答的时间，重又吻上他，在他的嘴角停留，一路向下，直到嘴唇紧贴着他的心跳。他不明白亚瑟为什么在这种时候还能用连贯的言语损他，只能向后仰首，将自己全然交付于亚瑟。就像亚瑟的子民将自己的崇遵和信任交付于国王，就像圆桌骑士将自己的性命和勇敢交付于国王，然而他比他们能够更加深切地体会到此举的意义。亚瑟吻他，抚摸着他的方式，都一如一直以来他试图保护梅林的坚决和别人未曾见过的脆弱与温柔，因为他也用同样的方式保护着他的亚瑟，而此刻他们专注于探索，他的动作变得急促，拉扯着那件白色亚麻上衣，徒劳地想要将它从亚瑟身上扯下，同时却又一次溺毙在回到他唇上的吻里，喉中不可抑制地漏出短促喘息。

亚瑟从吻中抬起头来，深深望着他的眼睛，双手在他腰间游移，引得他脊柱传来一阵震颤，直到亚瑟捉住他的双手，滚烫的掌心相对，十指相合。“到床上去。”他的话语变成了气声，亚瑟点头，松开他一只手，于是他们像新热恋的情人，手拉着手，静默无声，在半明半暗的光线里咧嘴而笑。

晚风从窗外卷进来，在他们灼热的肌肤上扫过。梅林像是改了主意，领着亚瑟走到窗台。夜色深沉，稀星闪烁，从城堡高处，正可以看到卡梅洛特的点点灯火。亚瑟眉毛一扬：“在这里？”

“嘘，”他将亚瑟拉向自己，轻轻啄了一下他的唇，“你知道我当初为什么选这间屋子吗？”

“因为离我的最近？”亚瑟一秒也不想放弃主动权，两人的胸膛碰在一起，亚瑟开始动手解他的腰带，随后是裤带，让他的马裤滑落在地上，“你怎么总是穿得这么多？”

“因为，”他闭上双眼，呼吸急促起来，在组织言语和亚瑟手上的力度之间挣扎，词句分散在喘息和低吟里，支离成了碎片，“在这里可以—— _ _唔，亚瑟__ ——可以看到卡梅洛特的灯火，看到你的都城，阿尔比恩的起点…… _ _我们__ 的起点。”他的语言能力已经渐渐在累积的欢愉中瓦解，无奈于每次自己都是最先失去控制的那个，心头漫过无限快乐的疼痛，只能全数注进不连贯的语句、呻吟和更加猛烈的动作，无论此时他有多少不尽的话想要告诉亚瑟。而亚瑟深知这一点，加快了手上的速度，狠狠吻上他的脖颈，舔舐吸吮，让他仰头呻吟，身体的快感和爱情的欢乐给他一种近乎绝望的刺激，绝望之中他一手攀上亚瑟的背，一手盲乱地要解亚瑟的皮带，又一次徒劳。眼眸里金色一闪，他用了一点魔法，却失控地让国王和自己最后的衣物一下脱落，裸裎相对，从灵魂到肉体。

亚瑟愣了一秒，随即嗤笑一声， 踢开了脚边的衫裤。这早不是梅林第一次把魔法带进他们夜晚的欢愉，他勾过法师的脖子，重又吻上他的嘴。

“不要……在这时候……停下来……”梅林涨红着脸难耐的模样总是激起亚瑟心中的保护欲望和年少时霸凌心理的冲撞，让他既想无限柔情地给梅林所有的亲吻和爱抚，满足他所有的欲求，又想无情地挑衅他的忍耐，看着他在自己手上身下一点一点失去仅剩的自控。自从他们第一次相爱以来，他已经尝试过无数方式，或柔情或粗鲁，来取悦爱人的身体感官；梅林对他也丝毫没有含蓄与内敛一说，当他的魔法不必再缄默，他的爱情也不必如此。

“……我发誓，你再像个雕塑不动……我就……把你变成……啊……”亚瑟抓住梅林的肩背，将他转过来背对着自己。“把我变成什么？”他在梅林耳边低语，恢复了手上的动作，引着梅林慢慢伏在窗台上。他环住梅林的腰，在法师的后背上落下一串轻吻，双唇停留过每一道伤疤，他现在知道了，它们每一个的故事，于是他极尽温存，试图用这种方式告诉他的梅林，平日里并说不出口的爱意。梅林说不出话，喘息声变得粗重，只咬着牙道了一句“菜头”。他笑得温情如水，手腕一抬，引出梅林出声的呻吟。“把我变成猛禽吧，变成灰背隼，让我保护你。”他喃喃道，俯身上前，他的胸膛紧贴着梅林的后背，他们即将结合的温度滚烫，一如他们的内心。

“我去拿——”“不，不用了……”灰蓝色的眼眸又闪过一抹金色，梅林为他打开，让他的手指极容易地进入。这已是梅林今夜第二次用了魔法，通常在这样的时刻，梅林只会在自己来享用亚瑟的身体的时候，才用魔法取得一点主动权上的优势，而他抓住了这个难得的机会，“多么可惜，伟大的艾莫瑞斯法师，呼风唤雨，护卫城池，却没有人能见到你现在这驯顺的样子，除了我。”

“你知道吗，有时候我真的怀疑……”他换了一个角度，找到那个熟悉的让梅林开始融化的地方，“ _ _啊啊啊，亚瑟__ ……你有公众表现的癖好。”

“也许，但你选了窗台这样面对全卡梅洛特的地方，并没有资格说我。”他们对彼此的身体已经无比熟悉，他知道梅林喜欢他挺身而入后在后颈落下亲吻，会让年轻的法师在他身下颤抖；就像每当梅林选择占据他的时候，他会喜欢同样的亲吻在胸前长驻。他不疾不徐地进退，梅林毫不掩饰地呻吟叫喊，他们在窗台月色下恣意相欢，丝毫不在乎是否整个阿尔比恩都知晓他们的相爱。

秋夜风凉，未减他们的热烈。亚瑟加快了速度，凭着记忆和本能探寻着隐秘的欢乐之所，梅林紧紧抓着窗台边缘，只能发出不成句“ _ _再快一点__ ”“ _ _亚瑟__ ”和难以辨别的喘息，在一个深顶之下登上了欢愉的顶峰，在亚瑟怀中软成一团。亚瑟也追随着他的节奏，沉吟着箍紧了抱着梅林的手臂，在快感的浪潮中登岸。

“下一次，”梅林的呼吸还未平稳，“我要让你求饶。”

亚瑟又将他转过来，深深吻他。“看起来你的床是个不错的选择。”“那你得在这里待一整晚。乔治肯定以为你失踪了。”

他们交换了一个短吻，相视而笑，仿佛重又回到初识的少年时代。两人的手自动相握，跨过地上散落的衣衫，并肩踏入长夜长情的新篇。他们身后的窗口是秋夜的王城，在未来的春日，会成他们携手多年的梦。

 

****FINIS** **


End file.
